Harry Potter und Geheimnis um seine Vergangenheit
by Thayet Ravenclaw
Summary: Nun ich denke mal das ich den Titel noch ändern muss!Ansonsten: Also Harry ist nicht das einzigste Kind seiner Eltern gewesen, er hathatte eine Zwillingsschwester. Hierbei Handelt es sich um eine Story in der er das Herausfindet und was danach geschieht!H
1. Prolog

So, jetzt ist mir ein neuer Einfall gekommen, gerade als ich eine Fanfiction gelesen habe. Was aber nicht heißen soll das ich irgendwo Ideen geklaut hätte g

Falls hier zufällig Lese meiner ersten FF ‚Das Vermächtnis der Gründer vorbei schauen: Ich bemühe mich wirklich, ich hab schon fast 10 Kapitel fertig, ich komme nur nicht dazu, sie hoch zu laden, sorry!

Disclaimer: Nichts von all dem Hier gehört mir, nur Harrys Schwester g

Warnung: Alle Leute mit Lateinkenntnissen sollten Beruhigungstropfen nehmen(Baldrian o.ä.) g

Prolog

„James!" Lilly schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Ihre hand fuhr zu ihrem Kugelrunden Baby Bauch und ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft. „Ich glaube es ist so weit!"

James richtete sich blitzschnell in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das strubbelige Haar. „Ich werde Vater!" Lilly lächelte sanft, „ja, das wirst du, und ein ganz besonderer noch dazu!" James erwiderte nichts, sondern kletterte aus dem bett, hob seine Hochschwangere Frau heraus, und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo das Kind geboren werden sollte. Sanft legte er Lilly auf das Sofa und ging zum Kamin, er warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Asche und steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin!

Die gemütliche Küche eines altenglischen Wohnhauses tauchte vor James auf.

Noch etwas schwindlig im Kopf brauchte er etwas um zu erkennen dass die Küche leer war, wie sollte es auch anders sein, es war ja mitten in der Nacht! James holte tief Luft und…….. „Poppy meine Frau kriegt ein Kind, schnell!" zuerst geschah gar nicht, aber dann hörte er ein poltern, das er dachte das haus würde einstürzen und Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwartsche Krankenschwester tauchte in einen Morgenrock gehüllt in ihre Küche gestolpert. „Noch lauter bitte, ich glaube meine Großtante Hetty in Edinburgh hat dich noch nicht gehört!" James sah sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, aber Lilly…" „Ich weiß schon" unterbrach ihn Poppy „ich komm schon!" und murmelte noch etwas, das sich verdächtig nach „immer dieser ärger mit zukünftigen Vätern, tz, tz!" klang.

James zog seinen Kopf aus der Küche zurück und er landete kurz darauf wieder fest auf seinem Angestammten Platz, auf James Hals!

Er schüttelte sich: „Immer diese Flohpulverreiserei, so was sollte verboten gehören!"

Lilly lächelte: „das meinst du ja doch nicht ernst!" James nickte. Und als eine neue Wehe Lilly Körper erzittern ließ rauschte Poppy durch den Kamin. Sie rückte ihr Kleid zurecht und klopfte sich die Asche vom Rock! „Noch immer nicht gelernt wie man sich seinen Gästen gegenüber verhält, nicht war?" hörte man Poppy sagen und Schritt zu Lilly auf die Couch zu. „na, so ist er nun mal!" sagte Lilly und blickte liebevoll zu James hinüber. „Ja, ich weiß noch immer nicht was du an ihm findest Lilly-Kind!" scherzte Poppy und stellte ihre Schwere Tasche auf den Couchtisch. „So nun werden wir mal sehen wie es dem Nachwuchs geht!" Poppy lächelte Lilly an und tastete ihren bauch ab, während James argwöhnisch daneben stand. „Und?" frage James ungeduldig. Doch bevor Poppy antworten konnte glühten die Kohlen im Kamin neuerlich auf und der Kopf von Mad-Eye Moody erschien. „James, wir brauchen dich, die Todesserhaben eine Muggelstadt im Süden angegriffen!" James trat an den Kamin „Ich kann nicht Mad-Eye, Lilly bekommt gerade unser Kind!" Mad-eye seufzte. Da reif Lilly von der Couch aus „geh schon James, wir bekommen das auch alleine hin, und die Leute brauchen dich!" James schüttelte den Kopf: „und ihr brauch mich auch, ich will doch sehen wie mein Kind geboren wird!" Lilly seufzte: „Und wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, kann es sein, das du es nie aufwachsen siehst! James es ist dein beruf uns gegen die Todesser zu Verteidigen, also geh und erledige deine Pflicht! Wenn du wiederkommst, werden ich und das baby auf dich warten!"

James sah ein das er nicht gegen Lillys Entschlossenheit ankam und resignierte: „Okay. Ich gehe mit, aber nur wenn noch jemand zu Poppy Unterstützung kommt!"

Mad-Eye nickte: „Ich werde ne Krankenschwester aus St. Mungos schicken, aber beeil dich!" Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand er aus dem Kamin und es blieb nur eine kleine Staubwolke zurück! James richtete sich auf, schnappte sich seinen Reiseumhang und drückte Lilly einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich sanft über ihren Bauch: „Ich werde mich beeilen!" Lilly nickte: „Ich liebe dich!" „ich dich auch" und mit einem Schwung seines Umhangs disappierte er.

„Ich mag es nicht ihn jetzt einfach gehen zu lassen!" Lilly sah Poppy fest an: „Jedes mal könnte es das letzte mal gewesen sein!"

„Aber das wird es nicht!" Die Krankenschwester aus St. Mungos war eingetroffen: „Unkraut vergeht nicht!" Lilly fuhr herum: „ Anna! Das bist ja du! Mensch bin ich froh das sie dich geschickt haben!" Anna war die Krankenschwester die James immer wieder ‚zusammenflickte' wie sie es nannte, wenn er von einer seiner Außen Missionen als Auror zurückkehrte.

„Sonst würde James ja wahrscheinlich auch niemanden an seine Frau und sein Kind heranlassen, oder?" Lilly lächelte, doch plötzlich verzog sie ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz: „was ist das?" kam es heißer über ihre Lippen. „Wahrscheinlich eine Wehe Lilly, das ist ganz normal!" Doch Lilly schüttelte den Kopf. Anna sah zu Poppy, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Plötzlich wurde Lillys Gesicht ganz grün und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Poppy, hier stimmt aber was ganz gewaltig nicht!" Anna stürzte zu Lilly ans Bett und tastete nach ihrem Puls. „Er ist ganz Schwach!" Poppy tätschelte Lillys Gesicht, doch nichts geschah! „Wir müssen sie ins St. Mungos bringen!"

„Wir können mit ihr aber nicht apparieren, das könnte dem baby schaden!" wandte Anna ein: „das ist jetzt egal, das Risiko müssen wir eingehen, nur so können wir Lilly retten!" Anna stimmte zu und schwups waren sie mit einem Seit-an-seit apparierzauber ins Krankenhaus appariert.

Lilly wurde auf eine Trage gelegt und in ein Behandlungszimmer gefahren, um sie herum waren die besten Heiler des Krankenhauses versammelt und ihr zu helfen.

„Das ist unmöglich, sie scheint bei bester Gesundheit zu sein, und doch bewegt sie sich nicht! Wir müssen das Baby rausholen, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie das überlebt!" Die anderen Heiler nickten. Kurz wurde darüber diskutiert wer den ‚Eingriff' vornehmen sollte. Schließlich entschieden sie sich für den Oberheiler

Mr. Fletcher, die anderen verließen das Zimmer, so das nur Poppy und Anna zurück blieben die überprüften das Lilly noch lebte.

Der heiler hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „CelerisNatio!" er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Lillys Bauch. Ein dichter Nebel bildete sich und schien aus Lillys Bauch aufzusteigen, etwa einen Meter über Lilly verfestigte sich der Dunst und begann eine feste gestalt anzunehmen, nach einigen Minuten erkannt man ein Baby und Anna eilte auf das Kind zu das regungslos in der Luft schwebte, als es seine Natürliche Hautfarbe angenommen hatte nahm sie es in die Hand und eilte aus dem Raum. Der Heiler wollte gerade die Verbindung zu Lilly abbrechen, als neuerlicher Dunst in die Höhe quoll, sich langsam zu verdichten begann und eine Form bildete. Poppy keuchte auf, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und schritt auf das Kind zu, das regungslos über dem Mutterleib schwebte. Die hand des heiler zitterte und Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinab, es war anstrengend, sehr anstrengend. Das Baby schien langsam Farbe anzunehmen, und kurz bevor der heiler die Verbindung nicht mehr halten konnte griff Poppy nach dem Kind und trug es nach draußen.

Im Neben Zimmer wartete Anna: „Oh Poppy, es ist ein Junge! Er sieht aus wie James!" freute sich Anna, da erst entdeckte sie das Bündel baby das Poppy in den Händen hielt: „was ist das?" Poppy legte das Bündel auf den Tisch: „es ist ein Baby." Sagte sie Trocken: „und es ist Tot!"

„Aber wie……….?" Anna war den Tränen nahe,

„Ich weiß es nicht" schluchzte Poppy: „vielleicht durch die Apparation, oder weil der Heiler zu erschöpft war, eine Zwillingsgeburt, das hält normalerweise kein Mensch durch!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wischte die Tränen weg, dann nahm sie ein Handtuch und verwandelte es in Tuch aus Schwarzem Samt und wickelte das baby darin ein. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an.

„Es wäre besser" sagte Poppy, „wenn sie es nicht wüssten, sie würden sich nur zu starke vorwürfe machen!" Anna nickte. Beide wussten das sie wahrscheinlich Falsch und eigenmächtig Handelten, aber sie wollten ihren Freunden diesen Schmerz ersparen. Anna schluckte: „Wir sollten dem Kind einen Namen geben" Poppy nickte und beschwor eine Nadel, die eilig mit Silbernem faden die Worte: Amica Lilly Potter in den Stoff stickte. Poppy legte Anna das Kind in die Arme: „Wende diesen einen besonderen Zauber an den ich dir beigebracht habe wenn du es erledigt hast!" Anna nickte und ging fort. Sie selbst kehrte in das Zimmer Lillys zurück und legte ihr ihren Sohn in die arme. Sie schlief noch immer tief und fest, doch sie atmete wieder ruhiger und nichts sprach dagegen das sie bald wieder aufwachen würde.

Poppy setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett und richtete den Zauberstab gegen sich selbst und murmelte die Worte: „oblivisci donec ego audire amica Lilly Potter."

Die letzten drei Worte hatte sie nur geflüstert, dann sank sie erschöpft in ihren Stuhl und schlief ein.

Unterdessen lief Anna über den Platz vor dem Krankenhaus, als sich in ihren armen etwas bewegte. Sie blieb erschrocken stehen und wartete nichts geschah. Langsam lief sie weiter als sie wieder eine Bewegung bemerkte, diesmal hinter sich. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um doch…………………

2 Wochen später wurde die Leiche von Anna Holloway in einer verwahrlosten Straße Londons aufgefunden.

Zu ihrer Beerdigung kamen viele Menschen und in der ersten reihe saßen Lily und James Potter mit ihrem Sohn Harry im Schoß.

Doch das Baby von dem keiner wusste blieb für immer verschwunden.

Für immer?

Was am ende noch zu sagen bleibt, ist das ich absolut keine Ahnung von Latein habe, ich finde aber Zaubersprüche sollten Latein, oder griechisch, oder von mir aus auch altenglisch sein!

Also an alle Lateiner ein gaaaanz großes sorry!

Wem meine Story trotz meiner schlechten Latein Kenntnisse gefallen hat, darf mir auch Reviewen! danke


	2. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

So, ich bin total begeistert! Gleich drei Reviews nach einem Tag. Na, das will ich mal belohnen und den nächsten teil online stellen!

Anne Ich habe mir ewig einen Namen überlegt und einige Lateinwörterbücher durchforstet bis ich zu dem Namen kam.

Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Harry packte seinen Schrankkoffer mit all seinen Sachen für Hogwarts, Ginny linste über seine Schulter: „Du hast also doch noch nicht gepackt." Stellte sie fest und grinste: „Mum wird dich umbringen!" Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß!" Harry seufzte: „Aber ich wollte warten bis die Zagergebnisse kamen, damit ich weiß was ich mitnehmen muss, und dann mussten wir feiern, und dann…." Er grinste Ginny an: „na ja, den Rest kennst du ja!" Harry grinste Diabolisch und Ginny errötete. Harry lachte und klappte den Deckel zu seinem Koffer zu, küsste Ginny auf die Nasenspitze und rannte die Treppe nach unten. Dies versprach ein Interessantes sechstes Schuljahr zu werden, in den Ferien hatte er sich endlich seine Gefühle für Ginny eingestanden und hatte sie auf der Feier zu Ehren der Zag-Ergebnisse von Hermine Ron und ihm zum ersten Mal geküsst. Er lächelte als er daran dachte wie überrascht sie gewesen war. Auch hatten sie beschlossen, das zunächst mal niemand weiter zu erzählen, da Ron wahrscheinlich vor Eifersucht ‚austicken' würde wie es Ginny genannt hatte. Er versuchte das verrückte ‚Glückseligkeitslächeln' von seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben, aber scheiterte, wie auch schon die Tage davor, Chancen los.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrat die Küche. Sofort kam Mrs. Weasley auf ihn zugeeilt und stellte ihm einen Berg Pfannkuchen vor die Nase. „Harry schatz, du musst dich beeilen, wir sind schon spät dran, aber musst trotzdem noch was essen…" mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und rumorte in der Küche weiter. Fred und George feixten: „Sie wird wohl nie aufhören dich zu bemuttern!"

„nein" Harry lächelte, „nicht so lange ich nicht verheiratet und 3-facher Vater bin!"

Die Zwillinge lachten, während Ron ernst nickte: „Ich würde mir darüber ernsthafte Sorgen machen." Ron blickte ihn ernst an und der ganze Tisch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten meinte Ginny: „Also wenn du niemanden findest." Sie lächelte keck in die runde „steh ich gern zur Verfügung!" Harry sah sie an als dächte er angestrengt nach, dann sah er zu Hermine: „was meinst du? Ob ich es mit Ginny wagen könnte wenn das mit uns nichts wird?"

Hermine lachte und nahm Ginny genauer unter die Lupe: „Ich denke schon!" Ginny lächelte dankbar, doch Ron war kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden und starrte Hermine an: „Hermine…" brach es aus ihm hervor und sah sie entsetzt an. Die anderen am Tisch brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ron sah verwirrt aus, aber dann schien selbst ihm aufzugehen, dass das gerade nur Spaß war. Beruhigt Löffelte er Marmelade auf seine Pfannkuchen.

2 stunden später waren alle Weasleys nebst Harry und Hermine Reisefertig und auf dem weg nach London. Fred und George würden wieder in ihren Laden zurückkehren und Mr Weasley musste noch einige Dinge im Ministerium erledigen.

Als sie am Bahnhof angelangt waren marschierte Mrs weasley als erste durch die Abschrankung zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn, danach folgten Hermine und Ron.

Als die beiden durch die Abschrankung waren drehte sich Harry zu ginny: „das werden jetzt wohl die letzten Minuten sein, die wir in Ruhe und alleine verbringen, bevor der große Trubel uns gefangen nimmt!" Ginny nickte: „Ja, ab jetzt ist es vorbei mit unserer Zweisamkeit!" Sie lächelte und Harry küsste sie, ganz sanft.

Dann schritten auch sie aufs Gleiß Neundreiviertel.

Gegen Abend erreichte der Zug Hogwarts, Hermine und Ron eilten in eine der ersten Kutschen hoch zum Schloss, da sie ihren Verpflichtungen als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen mussten, und Harry und Ginny schlossen sich mit Neville den beiden an.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, verabschiedete sich Ginny von Harry und den anderen und ging zu ihren Freunden aus dem fünften Jahr. Harry blickte sich um, und sah viele bekannte Gesichter ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus, er war nach hause zurückgekehrt!

Bei sich dachte er, wie es wohl werden würde, wenn er einmal nicht mehr die Schule hier besuchen würde, schnell schüttelte er diesen gar grausigen Gedanken ab.

Neville stand neben ihm und betrachtete mit einem glasigen Ausdruck in den Augen die Halle und die Menschen die sie bevölkerten.

„Es ist immer wieder ein Atemberaubendes Gefühl wenn man hier her zurückkommt, nicht war Harry? Es ist als sei einem eine seltene Ehre zu teil geworden in diesem altehrwürdigen Gemäuern leben zu dürfen!" Harry sah Neville sprachlos von der Seite an. Er hatte nicht gewusst welch Poet in dem Jungen steckte: „Neville du sprichst mir aus der Seele!" Harry grinste ihn an, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu den anderen. Und verstrickten sich in eine Unterhaltung über ihre mehr oder weniger missglückten Sommerferien.

Am Tisch angekommen setzten sie sich zu Dean und Seamus. Sofort begannen sie eine rege Unterhaltung, über ihre Ferien und diverse Sportliche Ereignisse.

Seamus schüttelte gerade wieder einmal wehemend den Kopf: „nein, Ron die Chudley Cannons werden den Ligapokal dieses Jahr auf gar keinen fall holen, dafür ist ihr Sucher einfach zu schlecht!" Aber die Holyhead Harpies?" rief Ron verächtlich: „Die haben dies Saison noch nicht ein Spiel gewonnen!"

„Wenigstens haben sie Kompetente Spieler!" entrüstete sich Seamus. Ron verzog verächtlich das Gesicht: „Du stehst nur auf die, weil da ausschließlich Frauen spielen!" Seamus lief Rot an, Ron hatte es mal wieder auf den Punkt gebracht. Harry grinste Dean über den Tisch breit zu, Seamus war dafür bekannt das er sich zu sehr den weiblichen reizen hingab. Bevor Seamus aber zum kontern anheben konnte wurden sie von einem: „hm, hm!" von Hermine unterbrochen, die mit den Augen rollte und zum Lehrertisch deutete. Dort stand Hocherhobenen Hauptes Albus Dumbledore und schien darauf zu warten das es in der Halle ruhig wurde, als die fünf erkannte das sie die letzten waren die noch laut waren senkten sie beschämt ihre Köpfe.

Dumbledore räusperte sich: „Nun da wir es endlich alle geschafft haben uns zu beruhigen." Hier warf er einen unmissverständlichen Blick zum Gryffindor Tisch.

„dieses Jahr habe ich eine wunderbare Ankündigung zu machen! Da sich die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen wieder in sehr schwierigen Zeiten befindet wird es in diesem Schuljahr eine Veranstaltung geben, die zur Verständigung zwischen den jungen Leuten verschiedenster Länder und Kulturkreise beitragen soll. Damit auch in Zukunft die Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit so reibungslos funktioniert!

Es wird in keinster weise Ähnlichkeit mit dem Trimagischen Turnier vor zwei Jahren haben. Es wird ein Treffen sein bei dem sich die Schüler vieler verschiedener Schulen und Institute treffen und sich mit den Problemen der heutigen Welt auseinandersetzen müssen und viele Probleme und Konflikte in Teamarbeit lösen müssen!

Aus jedem Land werden eine festgelegte Anzahl von Schülern zu diesem Treffen Reisen um dort NICHT sich selbst oder die Schule zu vertreten, sondern ihr Land.

Die genauen regeln und Teilnahme Bedingungen werden morgen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen ausgehängt sein!

Ach es dürfen sich Schüler aller Klassenstufen anmelden ausgenommen sind nur die ersten beiden Jahrgänge UND die Schüler werden demnach ausgewählt, ob sowohl das Lehrerkollegium als auch die Ministeriumsabgeordneten der Meinung sind das die Personen unser Land würdig vertreten können, unabhängig in welchem Haus sich der Schüler befindet, oder wie alt er ist.

So, und nun last uns anfangen zu essen!"

Dumbledore setzte sich und das Essen erschien auf den Tellern, Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um: „das ist eine wundervolle Idee, ich denke…"

„Oh, nein Hermine ich sehe schon wieder diesen Verräterischen Glanz in deinen Augen, du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, dich da zu bewerben, oder?"

„Natürlich, du denn nicht? Das ist doch eine Fabelhafte Chance um andere Menschen kennen zu lernen, und an etwas wirklich wichtigem Teilzuhaben!"

„Oder um Viktor wieder zu sehen…." Harry überging Rons Einwand: „Schon Hermine, aber siehst du denn nicht, wie viel Verantwortung da auf unseren schultern liegen würde?"

„Besser auf unseren Schultern als auf Malfoy's!" schnappte Hermine und biss in ihren Apfel, den sie sich von einem der Goldenen Teller geholt hatte.

„Okay Hermine, ich werde meinen ‚Namen in den Pokal werfen' nur um zu verhindern, das Malfoy uns repräsentiert, da wird einem ja ganz schlecht bei der Vorstellung!" Hermine nickte befriedigt: „Das wollte ich hören, ich werde mich auch Bewerben, was ist mit dir Ron?" Ron schaute von seinem bis zum Rand mit Nudeln gefüllten Teller auf: „Ich denke ich werde auch mitmachen, oder es wenigstens versuchen, ob es da wohl auch internationales essen gibt?" Dean verschluckte sich und Seamus klopfte ihm so stark auf den Rücken, das einige Salatblätter über den Tisch in Nevilles Teller vielen. „Ich, ich glaube mir ist der Appetit vergangen!"

Seamus und Dean grinsten entschuldigend, doch Neville winkte ab: „Muss so wie so noch etwas erledigen!" er stand auf und verlies den Tisch der Gryffindors. „Er hat sich verändert." Meine Hermine. „Ja!" antwortete Harry, aber nicht zum schlechteren!"

So, ich hoffe es hat gefallen…..


	3. Die Regeln des Internationalen Treffens

Vielen dank für eure Reviews, leider hat jetzt wieder die schule angefangen, aber ich werde versuchen immer am Wochenende einen neuen teil zu posten.

Kann aber nichts versprechen……

TRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETREN

Regeln des Internationalen Treffens Jugendlicher Zauberer und Hexen in Australien

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch lautes gepolter geweckt, welches sich als Ron herausstellte, welcher aus dem Bett gefallen war. Neville gähnt: „Das man hier nicht mal an Samstagen ordentlich ausschlafen kann….." er zog seine Vorhänge bei Seite und schaute verschlafen in die Runde. Auch Dean war zwischen seinen Vorhängen aufgetaucht, nur Seamus schlief noch und murmelte etwas das sich verdächtig nach „Parvati, Parvati!" anhörte. Harry musste grinsen. Er sah zu Dean: „Ich glaube es wäre besser du würdest ihn aufwecken, sonst sagt er noch etwas, was er später bereut!" Dean nickte und krabbelte ergeben aus dem bett. Harry drehte sich zu Ron um, der immer noch etwas benebelt neben seinem Bett saß.

„Hey Ron komm schon, wir wollten doch die Teilnahmebedingungen für dieses Treffen angucken, ich denke die sollten mittlerweile unten ausgehängt sein!"

Ron nickte und rappelte sich auf: „Ich denke du hast recht!" eine halbe Stunde stießen sie unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine und Ginny die Interessiert den Anschlag am schwarzen Brett durchlasen.

Regeln des Internationalen Treffens Jugendlicher Zauberer und Hexen in Australien

**1. Bestimmungen zur Teilnahme:**

**a).** Die Teilnahme ist all den Schülern gestattet, die das dritte, vierte, fünfte, sechste oder siebte Schuljahr besuchen.

**b).** Die Teilnahme ist all jenen Schülern erlaubt, welche aus ehrlichen und uneigennützigen Gründen daran Teilnehmen wollen.

**c).** Die Schüler sollten sich selbst für fähig halten ihr Land würdig auf Internationalem Boden zu vertreten.

**2. Bestimmungen zur Auswahl der Teilnehmer **

**a).** Die Teilnehmer werden vom Lehrerkollegium und Abgeordneten des Ministeriums ausgewählt.

**b).** Die Schüler werden auf Grund ihrer Fähigkeiten in der Kommunikation und ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten ausgewählt. z.B. dem Duellieren (Seufzer von Ron) oder der Kunst des Zaubertränke Brauens. (Seufzer von Harry).

- wobei hier die Lehrer und Professoren der jeweiligen Schule zur Fachlichen Beurteilung der Leistungen der Schüler hinzugezogen werden.

**c).** Die Abgeordneten des Ministeriums überprüfen, ob die von der Schule ausgewählten Schüler in irgendeiner weiße je gegen das Gesetz gehandelt haben oder gerade dagegen handeln. Dies kann zum Ausschluss aus der Delegation des jeweiligen Landes führen!

**d.)** es werden pro Land 10 Schüler vertreten sein.

(Anm. d. Direktors: was für Hogwarts eine mindest Zahl zwischen 6 oder 7 Schülern ergeben wird)

**3. Ort des Treffens**

**a).** das Treffen findet an einem sicheren Ort m Australischen Outback statt.

- wegen des großzügigen Platzangebotes und der geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit durch Muggel gestört zu werden.

**b).** Man wird während des Treffens keinerlei Ausflüge zu den Kulturstädten des Landes unternehmen. (entrüsteter Blick von Hermine) dies ist eine rein auf das Programm bezogene Veranstaltung.

**4. Das Programm**

**a).** Zu allererst, wird bekannt gegeben, das es keine Genaueren Angaben über das Programm geben wird. (hähähä)

**b).** Die Aufgaben die sie gestellt bekommen, werden Hauptsächlich ihr Geistiges Geschick und ihr Theoretisches Wissen beanspruchen.

**c).** Denn am aller wichtigsten ist den Veranstaltern die Knüpfung neuer Kontakte und der beginn von Internationalen Freundschaften.

**5. Die Unterkünfte**

**a).** Die Schüler eines Landes werden jeweils zu zweit mit zwei Vertretern eines anderen Landes zusammen auf einem Zimmer leben.

**b).** Innerhalb eines Hauses werden sich Schüler aus vier verschiedenen Ländern befinden.

- 4x10 Pers. 40 Pers.

-2x2Pers 4 Personen auf einem Zimmer

- 10 Zimmer pro Haus

**c).** In jedem Haus werden sich vier Vertrauens Personen befinden, eine aus jedem Land.

**d).** In den Häusern wird es zusätzlich noch zwei Gemeinschaftsräume und eine Küche geben.

**e).** Genauere Angaben welche ‚Länder' zusammen ein Haus ‚bewohnen' gibt es vor Ort.

„Es scheint als müssten wir uns da auf einiges gefasst machen." Sagte Dean, als sie den Anschlag zu Ende gelesen hatten. „Naja, ich bin wenigstens froh, das wir uns nicht Duellieren müssen!" meinte Ron und grinste Siegessicher in die Runde.

„Ich finde allzu viel, haben sie uns damit auch nicht gesagt!" man hörte deutliche Zweifel aus Harrys Stimme. Hermine nickte zustimmend: „Ich denke auch, das ganze ist etwas dürftig, ich frage mich…" doch on unterbrach sie und zog sie zum Portraitloch: „Das ist doch jetzt egal, am wichtigsten ist erst mal Frühstück!" Und schon war er mit Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Harry musste mal wieder über seine beiden besten Freunde lachen und folgte ihnen, noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Ginny werfend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„He, ihr beiden wartet doch mal!" Harry schloss zu ihnen auf und zu dritt betraten sie die Große Halle.

Sie ließen sich am Gryffindor Tisch nieder und löffelten Eier mit Speck als Hermine das Thema wieder anschnitt: „Wisst ihr was mich wundert?" Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und Ron grunze unverständlich.

„Auf dem Plan hieß es doch, das mindestens 6 oder 7 Schüler, die an dem Projekt Teilnehmen würden aus Hogwarts sein werden. Ich frage mich von welchen Schulen die anderen 3 oder 4 sein werden?" Harry stellte sein Glas Orangensaft auf dem Tisch ab und sah Hermine an: „es gibt doch mit Sicherheit noch andere Schulen hier in Großbritannien, oder? Ich meine es werden wohl nicht alle nach Hogwarts auf die Schule gehen!" Hermine nickte bedächtig: „Aber Hogwarts ist bei weitem die größte und berühmteste!"

„Das erklärt dass der Großteil der Teilnehmer von unserer Schule kommen wird!" antwortete Harry. Hermine betrachtete eingehend ihr Frühstücksei und schien angestrengt über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

TRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETRENNLINIETREN

Ich weiß, irgendwie ist es dieses Mal en bisschen kürzer geworden, als sonst.

Ist auch nicht wirklich interessant, aber ich dachte es wäre mal wieder an der Zeit ein Kapitelchen zu posten.


	4. Die Bewerbung

Tataa! Ich bin selbst sehr überrascht, das ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft habe das vierte Kapitel fertig zu schreiben.

Leider musste ich es zweimal umschreiben, was auch der Grund ist warum es so lange gedauert hat.

Außerdem sind bei der Umschreiberei eine Menge „literarisch Hochwertige" Ergüsse meinerseits der Löschtaste zum Opfer gefallen g

Nein ganz im Ernst, hat es mich gestern Abend gepackt und ich habe ein fast komplettes Kapitel von Grund auf noch mal neu geschrieben.

Lange Red, kurzer Sinn, ich danke allen meinen Reviewern und hoffe das ihr mir auch weiterhin treu bleiben werdet!

W

A

S

N

E

U

E

S (hihihi)

Die Bewerbung

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die drei Freunde draußen auf den Ländereien und am See, die Sonne schien stark und Harry, Ron und Hermine lagen in den warmen Sonnenstrahlen und ließen sich bräunen, eines jeden Gedanken flogen in eine andere Richtung.

Hermine grübelte angestrengt über einen Text aus dem neuen Buch für Zaubertränke nach, den sie partout nicht verstand, was sie ein wenig an ihrem Verstand zweifeln lies, denn es konnte ja schließlich nicht sein, das sie in Snape's Unterricht nicht absolut Top bescheid wusste……

Ron hingegen schweifte mit seinen Gedanken zu einem Quidditchspiel ab das er sich in den Ferien mit seinen Geschwistern geliefert hatte, in der einen Sekunde hatte er sich noch als glücklicher Sieger gewähnt, da hatte Bill den Quaffel durch seinen mittleren Torring geschossen und somit sich Charlie und Ginny zum Sieg verholfen.

Tagelang hatte er sich die Beleidigungen der Zwillinge anhören müssen…..

Vor Harry hingegen tauchte immer wieder das Gesicht einer rothaarigen Schönheit auf, die ihm doch sehr bekannt vorkam. Je mehr er sich bemühte das Gesicht zu vertreiben desto öfter tauchte es vor ihm auf, Harry musste lächeln und ein sanftes „Ginny" entfleuchte seinen Lippen.

„Na so was, da schleicht man sich extra an und du hörst einen trotzdem, wie machst du das nur?" flüsterte Ginnys Stimme direkt neben Harry Ohr. Harrys Augen flogen auf und er richtete sich auf. Ginny sah ihn an, „Langsam beginn ich an mir selbst zu zweifeln" sie sah ihm Ernst in die Augen, er setzte ein strahlendes lächeln auf „ach was bevor dich Selbstzweifel überkommen geht die Welt unter!" sie wiegte abschätzend den Kopf hin und her und war einen Blick zu Ron und Hermine die noch immer selig in der Sonne dösten. Harry war ihrem Blick gefolgt und sah sie dann an. Ginny streckte ihm die Hand hin, er griff nach ihr und sie zog ihn hoch. Sie eilte schnellen Schrittes zu den Gewächshäusern, Harry an der Hand mitziehend, dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen fast nicht verkneifen. Hinter dem ersten Gewächshaus angekommen blieb Ginny stehen und sah ihn an.

„Du bist braun geworden!" Er sah sie an und grinste schelmisch „Du nicht"

Sie verpasste ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. Harry war glücklich, dieses Gefühl…… doch bevor er weiter denken konnte riss ihn Ginny aus den Gedanken. „Hast du schon mit Ron und Hermine wegen diesem Treffen geredet?" fragt sie und setzte sich auf den Boden. Harry setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Ja, wir haben darüber gesprochen!" „Und?" Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Harry zog sie zu sich und strich mit der Hand sanft durch ihr langes Haar. „Nun ja, wir waren uns einig darüber dass wir uns Bewerben sollten, obwohl mir nicht ganz wohl dabei ist!"

Ginny sah ihn auffordernd an: „Naja, als ich das letzte mal an so einer Aktion teilgenommen habe, ist es im Desaster geendet, ich mein ich weiß das es dieses Mal etwas ganz anderes werden wird, aber woher soll ich wissen das mich da nicht wieder ein so unerfreuliches Ende erwartet?

Natürlich kann ich auch Hermines Beweggründe verstehen, sie meinte es wäre besser, wenn wir gehen würden, als wenn irgendwelche Schwachmaten auserwählt würden, die nicht unser Land vertreten würden, verstehst du?"

Harry hatte den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, doch er spürte das Ginny nickte: „Ich habe mir auch lange überlegt ob ich es machen sollte oder nicht. Aber ich denke ich bin zu demselben Schluss gekommen wie Hermine, besser ich als jemand anderes! Außerdem…" Sie grinste verwegen: „Wer kann schon von sich behaupten während seiner Schulzeit an einem so wichtigen Ereignis teilgenommen zu haben?"

Harry lächelte: „ Du hast natürlich recht, aus dem Grund habe ich Hermine ja auch letztenendes zugestimmt. Du rechnest wohl schon fest damit, dass man dich auswählen wird?" „Natürlich, wer würde mir widerstehen können?

Ach nein, ich denke das Auswahlkomitee wird die besten auswählen und ob ich dabei bin oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle, denn dann waren die andern 6 eben doch besser als ich!" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. Harry nickte, „So sehe ich das auch!"

Er stand auf und Ginny tat es ihm gleich, Arm in Arm liefen sie zwischen den Gewächshäusern hindurch und unterhielten sich über alles wichtige und unwichtige, nach einiger Zeit empfand es Harry an der Zeit zu Ron und Hermine zurückzukehren, und so schlenderten Ginny und Harry langsam zurück zu der Eiche am Rande des Sees unter der Ron und Hermine lagen.

Die beiden schliefen anscheinend und Ginny und Harry schlichen in stillem einvernehmen zum See, zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen etwas Wasser aus dem See in die Höhe schweben und ließen es mit Schwung auf die Gesichter von Hermine und Ron klatschen, die mit lauten Schreien aus dem Schlaf aufschreckten. Harry und Ginny bogen sich vor lachen.

„Ah!" Hermine schrie auf, und sah sich wie ein begossener Pudel um, als sie Harry und Ginny entdeckte, die sich noch immer vor lachen schüttelten fing sie zu zetern an: „wie konntet ihr nur…………meine Haare………….!" Ron konnte es nicht mehr hören und legte einen Schweigezauber über Hermine und ihr Gezeter erstarb und sie öffnete wie ein Fisch im Wasser immer wieder den Mund, ohne das ihm ein einziger Ton entkam, als sie dies bemerkte klappte ihr Mund zu sie stürzte sich mit Zornesfunkelnden Augen auf Ron der sichtlich bereute was er getan hatte.

Harry und Ginny beobachteten die Szene und beschlossen lieber zu verschwinden bevor es hier zum äußersten kam.

Hermine und Ron kamen den ganzen Tag nicht zurück in den

Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. So machte sich Harry am Abend alleine auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Ginny lächelte ihm quer über den Tisch zu und winkte mit einer Karotte. Harry musste grinsen und lies sich neben Neville am Tisch nieder. Neville sah auf seinen Teller und schien irgendetwas zu suchen. Harry sah ihn besorgt an und meinte dann: „Äh, Neville, was…..?" Neville sah nicht hoch sondern verzog nur das Gesicht: „Ich war gerade dabei mir zu überlegen was das sein soll?"

Jetzt auch musterte Harry interessiert den Brei in Nevilles Teller, Neville sah auf: „Und ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen das ich es gar nicht wissen will!" Angewidert schob er den Teller etwas weiter weg und betrachtete das ganze nochmals auf Distanz. Harry lachte, Neville fluchte und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und lies das Essen verschwinden und tat sich ein paar Kartoffeln mit Soße auf.

Nachdem Neville gekostet hatte und es wohl essbar war, nahm Harry sich das gleiche und begann zu essen.

Plötzlich wurde es still in der Halle, Harry sah auf, und bemerkte das Dumbledore aufgestanden war und seinen Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen lies.

„Nun", er räusperte sich „haben bestimmt schon einige von euch bemerkt das wir heute etwas andere Gerichte auf dem Tisch haben, das liegt daran das ich der Meinung was das es das beste sei, wenn ihr euch mit den verschiedenen Eßgewohnheiten der verschiedenen Länder auskennt, darum wird es ab heute immer internationale Gerichte zum Essen geben."

Dumbledore verstummte als die riesigen Türen zur Halle aufgezogen wurden und Hermine und Ron hereintraten. Die beiden sahen Dumbledore und eilten schnell zu Harry an den Tisch, mit ziemlich geröteten Gesichtern. „Was?" fragte Harry doch wurde er von Hermine unterbrochen die ein „Scht!" murmelte und auf den Lehrertisch deutete wo Dumbledore wieder zu reden angefangen hatte. Harry fand das äußerst unfair, erst kamen sie zu spät, und dann durfte er noch nicht einmal erfahren warum, darum würde er sich später aber auf jedenfall noch kümmern!

Rasch wandte auch er seine Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledore zu.

„Für die Bewerbung zu dem Internationale Treffen, werden sie bitte einen Bewerbungsbogen ausfüllen, der jetzt vor ihnen erscheinen wird!" Und tatsächlich in diesem Moment tauchten weise Pergamentbögen vor den Schülern auf.

„Am besten füllen sie diesen sofort aus, aber es gilt eine Abgabefrist bis Mittwoch. Wenn sie fertig sind, bitte ich sie die Bögen vorne am Lehretisch bei ihrem Hauslehrer abzugeben. Also viel Spaß!" Dumbledores Augen funkelten. Und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, steckte seinen Löffel in seinen Teller und steckte sich eine ziemlich große Portion des Breis den Neville vorher auf dem Teller hatte in den Mund, was Neville ein angeekeltes „grr!" entlockte, bevor sie sich alle den Bewerbungsbögen zuwandten.

Der Bogen verlangte ihnen einiges ab, neben den normalen Sachen wie Namen und Adresse mussten sie auch einige Fragen politischer Natur und allgemeinbildliche Fragen beantworten, erst nach über einer Stunde war Harry fertig und legte das Pergament vorsichtig vor Professor McGonagall auf den Tisch.

Als er sich auf den Rückweg machte entdeckte er das Ron erst bei Frage 63. ‚Erläutern sie warum es in einigen der Europäischen Staaten heute kein Königshaus mehr gibt. Und geben sie Gründe für das für und wieder einer Königin/eines Königs an:'

Harry musste schmunzeln und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und vergrub sich in einem seiner Lieblingsbücher über Quidditch, bis Hermine und Ron auftauchten.

Ron fluchte: „Das war unfair, keiner hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, ich werde es auf gar keinen Fall schaffen!" er jammerte und schmiss sich auf einen Sessel rechts von Harry. Hermine setzte sich dazu: „ Ach Ron, sei doch nicht so Pessimistisch, die verlangen mit Sicherheit nicht das du das alles weißt!" „Du hast aber alles gewusst oder?" Er sah sie an, sie nickte leicht.

„Ach Leute stellt euch doch nicht so an, wir werden schon sehen, was dabei herauskommt, oder?" Die beiden anderen stimmten Harry zu, und verbrachten den Rest des Wochenendes damit nicht mehr über das Treffen nachzudenken, Am Donnerstag würde bekannt gegeben werden, wer dabei war und wer nicht, und bis dahin konnte man so oder so nichts machen.

Fertig für heute würd ich mal sagen…….


	5. Die Auswahl

Nun, zu allererst möchte ich meinen Reviewern danken!

Und gleich darauf möchte ich mich entschuldigen, das dieses Kapitel so ewig aus sich warten lies.(Ich weiß, das hatten wir schon mal XD…)

Aber ein Längerer Aufenthalt im Ausland(Israel ist ein so schönes Land…..), ein Virus auf meinem PC ( so was sollte verboten gehören g ). Und meine Probleme damit meine Gedanken auf Papier zubringen (Vor allem diese besch Wörtliche Rede, wer hat die den bitte erfunden?) haben dafür gesorgt das es so lange gedauert hat.

Und ich muss sagen das ich damit auch nicht zufrieden bin, jedenfalls der erste Teil ist mir irgendwie missglückt, mit dem zweiten teil bin ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden, und hoffe das es euch auch wenigstens ein bisschen gefällt!

Wenn ihr nicht längst schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben habt das es jemals weiter geht, schäm

Die Auswahl

Die ersten Schultage im neuen Schuljahr, verliefen auch nicht anders, als die Jahre zuvor. Jeder Lehrer rief die Schüler zu verbesserter Aufmerksamkeit auf, und das sie sich im neuen Schuljahr mehr anstrengen sollten. Also die altbekannte Leiher. Die Lehrer, allen voran natürlich Snape, halsten den Schülern einen riesigen Berg an Hausaufgaben auf, das sich unsere drei Freunde schon am ersten Schultag vorkamen als wären sie schon wieder mitten drin.

Die nächsten Tage in Hogwarts flogen nur so vorbei und so traf es sich das Harry mit Hermine und Ron am Abend bevor die Ergebnisse der Bewerbungen für ‚Das Treffen' verkündet wurden, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saß und erschöpft die Beine von sich streckte. Er blickte in die Flammen des Feuers das im Kamin züngelte und horchte auf das sanfte Rauschen des Regens das im zeigte das es immer noch regnete.

Er spielte schon seit dem gestrigen Tag damit seinen beiden besten Freunden doch von sich und Ginny zu erzählen, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie vor allem Ron das aufnehmen würde. Er seufzte und wandte rasch seinen Blick vom Kamin ab und sah zu Ron hinüber, der genau wie er mit weit von sich gestreckten Beinen in einem Sessel saß, aber was war das? War da nicht gerade Hermines Hand von Rons Knie verschwunden?

Er blinzelte, und sah zu Hermine auf, die ihre Nase in ein Buch steckte und beide Hände bei sich hatte. Argwöhnisch beobachtete er sie als sie wenige Zeit später in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen verschwand um sich hinzulegen.

Harry streckte sich und richtete seine ganze Konzentration auf Ron. Der sich unter Harrys starrem blick sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen schien. Er erhob sich und murmelte etwas von: „Auch langsam mal ins Bett gehen…"

Aber so einfach würde Harry seinen Freund nicht entkommen lassen, rasch erhob er sich ebenfalls und trat Ron in den Weg und fragte: „Gibt es da etwas was ich wissen sollte?" Als Ron den Blick hob und Harry ansah sah dieser in seinen Augen das Ron nur auf so eine Frage gewartet hatte. Also nickte Ron ergeben und winkte Harry zu sich auf einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin niederzulassen. Er räusperte sich unbehaglich.

„Hm es ist so.., hm…., das…….., hm…." Harry sah in belustigt an.

„Okay, es ist so das Hermine und ich zusammen sind!" Er sah Harry ängstlich an, als dieser nichts sagte sondern nur lächelte fuhr er fort: „Ich war selbst völlig überrascht. Als du und Ginny uns da unten den Bäumen so ‚sanft' geweckt hatten, ist Hermine fluchend ins Schloss gerannt, und ich natürlich hinterher…" Ron sah sich unbehaglich um „ich meine ich konnte sie ja nicht alleine lassen?" er sah Harry entschuldigend an dieser lächelte nur. „Jedenfalls blieb sie in der Eingangshalle stehen und sah mich böse an, eine Haarsträhne hing ihr ins Gesicht, ich konnte nicht anders uns strich ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht, und schon im nächsten Moment…. erst hielt sie meine Hand fest, und dann urplötzlich küssten wir uns, mitten in der Eingangshalle….."

Harry grinste seinen besten Freund an: „Und ich dachte schon das würde nie was werden, mit euch!" Ron sah ihn an: „Wie kommst du denn darauf…..

Ich und Hermine?" Harry winkte ab „Komm lass gut sein" kurz spielte er noch einmal mit dem Gedanken Ron von sich und Ginny zu erzählen, entschied sich aber dagegen, das würde er vorher mit Ginny besprechen müssen. Er stand auf. „Komm legen wir uns hin! Morgen ist der ‚große Tag'!"

Ron nickte, und die beiden machten sich auf in den Schlafsaal.

Der nächste morgen brachte keine deutliche Wetter Veränderung mit sich, und als Harry die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite schob, konnte er durch das Fenster, die Fluten von Regentropfen erkennen, die an der Scheibe abwärts rollten. Er stöhnte: "Scheiß Wetter!" und krabbelte aus seinem Bett, Ron war schon weg, was so gar nicht seine Art war, und Harry fragte sich ob er gerade dabei war Hermine schonend beizubringen, das Harry über die beiden bescheid wusste….

An dem Harrys gegenüberliegenden Bett raschelten die Vorhänge und Dean streckte seinen Kopf hervor und gähnte: „Was denkst du?" Und lies offen stehen was Harry denken sollte. Dieser sah ihn verwirrt an. „Na wer heute ausgewählt wird, an dem Treffen teilzunehmen!". Ah, Harry ging ein Licht auf: „Ich weiß es nicht, und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal, solange es nicht Malfoy oder Pansy Parkinson ist!" Dean grinste, nickte und gähnte zur selben Zeit was urkomisch aussah und den mittlerweile ebenfalls erwachten Seamus in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen lies. Dean schmollte und zog sich hinter seine Vorhänge zurück während Harry sich auf den weg nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

Dort war außer ihm, nur eine weitere Person. „Morgen Harry!" „Morgen Ginny!"

Harry winkte seine Freundin in eine abgeschiedene Ecke des Raumes und berichtete ihr Flüsternd von den Neuigkeiten die er am vorherigen Abend erfahren hatte. Sie musste grinsen doch war ihr auch bewusst auf was Harry hinaus wollte, und sie gab ihm, ohne das er sie überhaupt hatte fragen müssen, die Erlaubnis den beiden anderen bei Gelegenheit von ihnen beiden zu erzählen. Er dankte es ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln, und sie machten sich auf zum Frühstück. In der großen Halle sah er auch Hermine und Ron, wobei Hermine etwas errötete als sie ihn sah.

Harry versuchte das ganz Gentleman like zu übergehen und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch. Die Spannung über die Entscheidung war nicht nur an ihrem sondern auch an den anderen Tischen deutlich zu bemerken.

Harry machte sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber, er würde die Entscheidung abwarten, und dann hinnehmen egal wie sie ausfallen würde.

Die anderen schienen das nicht so gelassen zu sehen wie er, über seine Müslischüssel konnte er erkennen das sich einige Ravenclaws vor Nervosität Eulenfedern ins haar steckten, und eine paar junge Slytherins sahen so verschreckt aus, jedes mal wenn man sie ansprach, als würde der Tod persönlich hinter ihnen stehen, Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, und fragte sich wie eben diese Schüler, den restlichen Schultag bis zur Verkündung überstehen wollten, vor allem Snapes Zaubertränkeunterricht.

Wider Harrys erwarten schienen sich die Schüler während dem Unterricht wohl doch zusammen gerissen zu haben, den als man sich am Abend in der Großen Halle traf, konnte er bei keinem der Schüler Verbände oder offene Wunden entdecken, die aufgrund irgendwelcher explodierender Kessel (oder Snape ‚himself') entstanden wären. Es sei den Madam Pomfrey hätte Überstunden gemacht…….

Diese Frage sollte unbeantwortet bleiben denn just in diesem Augenblick traten die Lehrer durch die Große Eingangstüre, und marschierten auf den Lehrertisch zu. Als sich die Lehrer gesetzt hatten, traten durch die Türe hinter dem Lehrertisch 3 Ministeriumsabgeordnete und ließen sich hinter eben diesem nieder.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und bat um ruhe, und die letzen (flüsternden) Gespräche erstarben und jeder richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf Dumbledore.

„Meine Lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, das Lehrerkollegium hat ausführlich mit den Delegierten des Ministeriums gesprochen und wir sind zu einer Einigung gekommen, welcher Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts für eine Teilnahme an dem Internationale Treffen geeignet wären, nach Absprachen mit den Direktoren der anderen Britischen Schulen sind wir übereingekommen, das aus Hogwarts 6 Schüler nach Australien fahren werden. Sie werden sich noch diese Woche mit den Teilnehmern der anderen Britischen Schulen treffen um sich kennen zu lernen, und sich vorzubereiten."

Dumbledore machte eine Pause, und man konnte fast spüren wie die Spannung in der Halle stieg.

„Die Potentiellen Kandidaten wurden 10 Teilgebieten zugeordnet, aus denen dann in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium und der anderen britischen Schulen, der/ die Beste ausgewählt wurde!" Dumbledore setzte sich und Professor McGonagall erhob sich und trat vor den Lehrertisch, hinter ihr stellten sich die drei Abgeordneten des Ministeriums auf, und holten je eine Rolle Pergament heraus. Professor McGonagall strich ihren Umhang glatt und hob zum Sprechen an: „Ich werde jetzt die Namen der Teilnehmer verlesen und das Teilgebiet, dem sie zugeordnet wurden. Ich möchte die Ausgewählten Schüler bitten an ihren Plätzen zu bleiben und am ende, nach dem der letzte Namen verlesen wurde nach vorne zu mir zukommen.

Es ist uns eine besondere Freude, die Teilnehmerin für das Teilgebiet ‚Politisches Wissen' zu stellen, da dies eines der Kernthemen sein wird! Herzlichen Glückwunsch Susan Bones!"

Harry sah, wie die Abgeordneten des Ministeriums auf ihren Pergamenten die Richtigkeit überprüften und zufrieden lächelten. Der Hufflepuff Tisch explodierte natürlich und die arme Susan wurde von ihrem ganzen Haus umarmt, und beglückwünscht. Auch die anderen Haustische klatschten begeistert, und freuten sich das Susan sie in einem so wichtigen Aspekt vertreten würde. Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und fuhr nach dem sich der Lärm etwas gelegt hatte fort.

„Ms Hermine Granger wurde zur Teilnehmerin im Bereich ‚Theoretisches Wissen' ausgewählt, Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Man konnte wahrlich den Stolz aus der Stimme der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor heraushören. Hermine kreischte auf, und Schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Der ganze Tisch brach in Jubel aus und Ron brüllte die ganze Zeit: „Meine Freundin, das ist meine Freundin!" Harry grinste und nahm die schluchzende Hermine in den Arm, die ihr Glück noch gar nicht fassen konnte. Währenddessen ging die Auswahl auch schon weiter.

„Für den Bereich ‚Internationale Freundschaft' wurde Ms Ginerva Weasley ausgewählt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Den Gryffindors schmerzten schon die Hände, und Ginny schüttelte vor laute Unglauben immer wieder den kopf und Ron brüllte nun: „Das ist meine Schwester, meine! Meine kleine Schwester, meine Ginny!" Harry dachte so bei sich, nein das ist nicht deine Ginny, und löste sich von der noch immer schluchzenden Hermine. Ging auf Ginny zu, nahm sie in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich hab gewusst dass du es schaffst!" Ron starrte sie beide an, doch Hermine griff nach seiner Hand, und schon schlich sich en kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Hätten wir dieses Problem wohl auch gelöst!" meinte Ginny an Harrys Hals, dieser nickte, und küsste sie noch einmal, liebevoll.

„Als Teilnehmerin für das Gebiet der ‚Kreativität' qualifizierte sich die jüngste Teilnehmerin aus Hogwarts. Loona Lovegood! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Auch am Tisch der Ravenclaws wiederholte sich das Schauspiel, das zuvor die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, in Atem hielt.

„Im bereich der ‚Zaubertrankzubereitung' zeigte sich Draco Malfoy als äußerst befähigt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Die Halle applaudierte, doch das große Getöse, das losgebrochen war als die anderen vier Teilnehmer ausgerufen wurden blieb aus. Nicht einmal der Slytherintisch selber brach in Begeisterung aus.

Draco schien etwas verloren auszusehen wie er da zwischen seinen mäßig begeisterten ‚Freunden' saß, und Professor McGonagall beeilte sich den letzten Teilnehmer aufzurufen.

Ron sah derweil etwas giftig zu den Slytherins und auch Seamus und Dean waren nicht sehr begeistert, dass gerade dieser Slytherin mitfahren würde.

„In den letzten Bereich, dem ‚Reaktionsvermögen' ist es Hogwarts nur gelungen einen Kandidaten zu stellen, da bei der knappsten Entscheidung des ganzen Auswahlverfahrens, Hogwarts im Bereich der ‚Kommunikation', knapp vom ‚Sorcery Institut of Sussex', geschlagen wurde. Es tut mir Leid für Mr. Ronald Weasley….."

Es wurde still in der Halle, und Harry schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf warum Professor McGonagall das Überhaupt gesagt hatte wenn Ron doch so oder so nicht dabei war. Er wagte es gar nicht Ron anzusehen, und schickte einen bösen Blick in Richtung Professor McGonagall, die komischerweise doch recht zufrieden mit sich zu sein schien. Harry sah die enttäuschten Gesichter der anderen Gryffindors, und dann Rons strahlendes Gesicht. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben Hermine, ich wär fast dabei gewesen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, warum war Ron den nur so froh über seinen

‚2. Platz'? Und woher hatte McGonagall das gewusst?

Die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtete sich nach vorne, wo Professor McGonagall, dabei war den letzen Namen zu verlesen:"…..und darum Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Mr Harry Potter!"

Harry konnte gerade noch denken ‚wie geil' da wurde er schon von einer Welle feiernder Gryffindors überrollt!

Ich habe fertig, g

Okay, wie schon gesagt hoffe ich das es gefällt, obwohl ich selber finde das Sätzen wie: „Ich dachte schon das wird nie was mit euch!" (Harry zu Ron) so ziemlich klischeehaft sind, und ich normalerweise so was nicht mag, nuja,………..

Lg thayet


	6. Vorbereitungen

Minnilein

Ja draco und Harry könnten sooo tolle Freunde sein, mal sehen was sich da noch so entwickelt g

Veränderungen

„Ohhhh!" Harry stöhnt, und fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Er hatte mörderische Kopfschmerzen. Bei der gestrigen Feier im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum musste er anscheinend etwas über die Stränge geschlagen haben. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, und presste dabei seine Hände links und rechts gegen seine Schläfen, um den Schmerz einzudämmen. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen und blinzelte: „Outsch! Was zur….?" Das plötzliche grelle Licht schien ihm nicht gut zu tun. Harry nahm die rechte Hand von seiner Schläfe und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab: „Evanesco doloris" In seinem Kopf breitete sich ein schönes wohliges Gefühl aus. Es fühlte sich an als würde ein Strauß Blumen direkt in seinem Kopf entstehen. Dann war es weg. Alles! Auch der lästige Kopfschmerz. Und Harry schwang beschwingt seine Beine aus dem Bett. Zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Als er durch den verwüsteten Gemeinschaftsraum schritt, holten ihn die Bilder, des gestrigen Tages ein. An das was alles nach seiner Ernennung geschehen war…..

Harry konnte gerade noch denken ‚wie geil' da wurde er schon von einer Welle feiernder Gryffindors überrollt!

Die Halle tobte, jedes Haus feierte seine eigenen Helden und es viel Harry ziemlich schwer, durch die Meute feiernder Schüler nach vorn zu Professor McGonagall zu gelangen, denn immer wieder wurde er von seinen Freunden oder anderen Mitschülern umarmt und beglückwünscht.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte war außer Draco keiner der anderen anwesend. Harry trat zu Professor McGonagall: „Mr Potter! Meine Herzlichsten Glückwünsche! Ich bin sehr erfreut das drei der Kandidaten aus meinem Haus stammen!" Sie tätschelte ihm die Schulter und gratulierte auch Hermine, Ginny und Susan, die gerade zu ihnen traten. Draco rümpfte die Nase und hielt seinen Blick demonstrativ in die andere Richtung gewandt. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber.

„Los komm schon Harry!" Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die anderen waren schon auf dem Weg zu dem Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, den er auch schon im vierten Schuljahr als Champion betreten hatte. „Ja Hermine ich komme." Es behagte ihm nicht sehr diesen Raum ein weiters Mal zu betreten. Damals, vor Zwei Jahren, hatte in diesem Raum etwas angefangen, das mit der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords geendet hatte.

Ginny packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn ein Stück zurück, das sie ungestört reden konnten, und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ron ist überglücklich darüber das er bei der Auswahl erwähnt wurde!"

„Aber warum?"

„Nun, du kennst ja Ron, er war nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee weg zu fahren und an dem Treffen teilzunehmen, er hat sich nur für dich und Hermine überhaupt angemeldet. Er wollte euch nicht enttäuschen. Aber jetzt ist er sehr erleichtert, dass er nicht mit muss. Außerdem waren Reporter vom Tagespropheten da, und die werden jetzt sicher berichten, das er sehr knapp an der Teilnahme vorbeigekratzt ist. Ein kleines bisschen Ruhm, nur für ihn alleine, obwohl das für ihn nicht das wichtigste ist. Aber wenn man der jüngste von 6 Brüdern ist muss man schon etwas besonders leisten damit man hervorsticht. Bill ist der große Fluchbrecher, Charly der Drachenbezwinger, Percy der Zukünftige Beamte, und die Zwillinge haben ihre Scherzartikel, wenn das Mom auch nicht sehr freut. Und jetzt hat Ron auch etwas, was er seinen Kindern mal erzählen kann!"

„Aber wäre es da nicht besser, wenn er mitfahren würde?"

„Ja sicher! Aber da er das sowieso nicht wollte, reicht es ihm so wie es ist, und es muss ja keiner wissen…." Harry nickte. Ja, er stimmte Ginny da zu.

Sie stellten sich zu Hermine, die sich angeregt mit Susan unterhielt und warteten, auf das kommende.

Dumbledore trat vor, und bat die Schüler Platz zu nehmen: „Ich bin sehr zufrieden, mit der Auswahl die wir getroffen haben, und ich bin mir sicher, das Sie alle gut zusammenarbeiten werden um unser Land würdig zu vertreten!" Draco schnaubte

„Haben sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden Mr Malfoy?" schnarrte Professor Snape, der gerade den Raum betreten haben musste. Harry war überrascht, und Draco zuckte zusammen und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Gut dann können wir ja fortfahren!"

Dumbledore nickte: „Wie sie bereits gehört haben werden sie sich mit den Vertreten der anderen Schulen schon in dieser Woche treffen, sie werden morgen vom Unterricht befreit werden, ihre Lehrer sind bereits Unterrichtet, damit sie sich dafür vorbereiten können. Also erscheinen sie bitte morgen alle Pünktlich um halb zwölf im Klassenzimmer, in dem das Aparrieren gelehrt wird!

Am Samstag fährt unser Zug schon in aller Frühe, in Richtung Süden. Alles weitere werden sie schon morgen erfahren. Gehen sie nun bitte in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume ich denke ihre Hausgenossen werden sich nicht lumpen lassen eine richtige Fete zu veranstalten." Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken und machte sich mit Hermine und Ginny auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Dumbledore hatte recht gehabt. So bald die drei den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portrait betreten hatten, brandete lautstarker Applaus auf und Colin Creevy schoss ein Bild nach dem anderen mit seiner Fotokamera, Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sich im Blitzlichtgewitter zu befinden.

Die Menge ausgelassener Gryffindors schob die drei zu Sesseln am Feuer, wo Ron schon auf sie wartete und ihnen knallgrüne Plastikbecher mit Strohhalmen entgegen hielt: „Auf euch!" Prostete er ihnen zu, und nahm einen großen schluck.

Harry nippte vorsichtig daran, man konnte ja nie wissen, was Ron einem anbot, ob das vielleicht von seinen Zwillingsbrüdern Fred und George war?

Aber es schmeckte umwerfend und Harry sah zu Ron: „Was um alles in der Welt ist das Ron?" Der grinste nur viel sagend zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß und rief: Ist von Fred und George!" Harry warf dem Becher einen abwägenden Blick zu, schüttelte dann resigniert den Kopf und nahm einen weitern Zug, die beiden würden ihn schon nicht umbringen wollen.

Irgendjemand spielte ziemlich laut Musik, und Harry zog Ginny mit sich auf die Tanzfläche: „Lass uns heute mal noch ‚wild und kindisch' sein, wenn wir ab morgen so vernünftig sein müssen!" Ginny kicherte, ihr Haar flog ihr wild um den Kopf und ihre Haut war leicht gerötet. Harry registrierte das, und nahm ihr als sie sich beim nächsten Lied eng an ihn schmiegt sanft den Becher ab, trank ihn aus, und stellte ihn auf den nächst besten Tisch. Schließlich wollte er nicht dass sich seine Freundin am nächsten Tag nicht mehr daran erinnerte, was auf der großen Party passierte, oder passieren konnte.

Die Feier aber hatte ein Abruptes Ende gefunden, als sich kurze Zeit später, einer der Schüler aus Ginnys Jahrgang in den Bowle-Kübel übergab.

Jetzt einige Stunden später fühlte sich Harry völlig erholt und zufrieden, und frage sich was er denn mit seiner freien Zeit anfangen wollte, bis er zum Treffen in den Apparationsraum gehen musste, als sein Blick auf die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle viel, und 5 Minuten vor halb zwölf zeigte.

Harry entfuhr ein Fluch, und er machte postwendend kehrt und rannte zum Apparationsraum.

Er ereichte den Raum gerade noch rechtzeitig, und schlüpfte vor Professor Dumbledore in den Raum.

Hermine machte ein ziemlich angesäuertes Gesicht und murmelte etwas in der Art von ‚wer den ausgewählt hat, muss auch blind und taub gewesen sein' und Harry zischte zurück: „Hätte mich ja auch einer aufwecken können, oder nicht?"

Er wandte sich von Hermine ab und trat ans Fenster.

„Meine Damen und Herren!" riss ihn Dumbledores Stimme aus seiner starre „Dürfte ich wohl um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" Harry nickte und wandte sich den andern Leuten im Raum zu und nickte dem Schulleiter zu.

„Ich möchte dass sie sich heute hier in diesem Raum besser kennen lernen, aus diesem Grund werden wir sie in zweier Teams einteilen, so wie sie später auch in Australien ihre Zimmer bewohnen werden. Daher bitte ich Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter, Ms Granger und Ms Bones, und Ms Weasley und Ms Lovegood zusammen zu kommen."

Harry machte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck in Ginnys Richtung, und setzte sich zu Malfoy an einen runden Tisch. „Malfoy ich denke wir sollten versuchen, das Beste aus dieser schrecklichen Situation zu machen!"

„Und in diesem Fall wäre es das erste sich mit mehr Respekt und den Vornahmen anzureden. Mr Potter!" sagte Professor Sprout in strengem Tonfall. Harry nickte: „Also Draco schieß los, gibt es etwas das du mir schon immer erzählen wolltest?"

Draco sah im ersten Moment so aus, als wollte er platzen, doch dann atmete er tief durch und sagte: „Nein Harry" wobei er das Wort ‚Harry' besonders betonte. „es gibt NICHTS was ich dir schon immer mitteilen wollte, du vielleicht?" Professor Sprout klatschte in die Hände: „Wunderbar, so machen sie weiter meine Herren!" sprachs und hüpfte lustig weiter nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo sie Professor Dumbledore etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Das sah so komisch aus das Harry nicht anders konnte und sich zu Draco umdrehte und herzhaft loslachte, zu seiner Verwunderung tat es ihm dieser gleich, und schüttelte sich vor lachen. Was ihnen allerdings Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen entgegenbrachte und sofort verstummte Draco und wandte sich von Harry ab. Professor McGonagall, hatte das mit wohlwollen beobachtet und sagte: „Jedes von unseren zweier Teams wird während des heutigen Tages von einem Hauslehrer begleitet, falls etwaige Fragen aufkommen sollten." Harry bemerkte wie Draco zusammenzuckte als Professor Snape an ihren Tisch trat. „Es wird allerdings nicht der Hauslehrer der jeweiligen Schüler sein, sondern ein unparteiischer." Sowohl Harry als auch Draco atmeten erleichtert aus, als sie das hörten, nur Professor Snape schien das nicht zu gefallen, und rümpfte die Nase, während er sich zum Tisch von Ginny und Luna wandte. Harry bemitleidete die beiden sehr. Doch musste er grinsen, als er wieder Professor Sprout auf sich und Draco zuhüpfen sah. Professor Flittwick hatte sich schon auf einem Stuhl bei Hermine und Susan nieder gelassen.

„Los Jungs" Professor Sprout war an ihren Tisch gekommen, hatte sich aber nach kurzem zögern zur Tür gewandt. „Lasst uns ein bisschen Spazieren gehen"

Dumbledore nickte und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg. Es kam Harry schon komisch vor, mit Draco Malfoy und einer etwas verwirrend lustigen Professor Sprout spazieren zu gehen. Und doch, war es ganz interessant, sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag zusammen, nahmen das Abendessen in Form eines Picknicks auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald ein.

Er genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, und dachte daran, dass er mit Ginny demnächst auch mal an diesen Ort kommen musste. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, und der Duft wilder Blumen stieg ihm in die Nase, er seufzte genüsslich. Draco lachte. Was, Draco lachte? Harry schlug die Augen auf doch Draco saß nur ganz still da und biss in ein Sandwich, hatte er sich geirrt? Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, in Dracos Mundwinkeln konnte er noch ein kleines Lächeln entdecken.

Es war spät als er an diesem Tag in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, doch er hatte das Gefühl, das es sich gelohnt hatte.

Die beiden anderen hatten sich viel mit ihren jeweiligen Gesprächspartnern unterhalten, und viel von einander in Erfahrung gebracht. Ron konnte es nicht fassen: "Was? Während ich mich bei McGonagall im Unterricht rumschlagen musste, hast du mit Malfoy einen hübschen Spaziergang gemacht, und auf einer ‚wunderschönen Lichtung' im verbotenen Wald gepicknickt!"

„Ja habe ich, da fällt mir ein, da müssen wir demnächst auch mal hin Ginny, es ist wunderschön da." Er ging zu ihr hinüber nahm sie in die Arme und fuhr mit seiner Beschreibung fort: „Sie war fast kreisrund, und die späte Abendsonne hat…"

„Harry ich glaube daraus wird nichts." Sagte sie. Und Harry befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Warum?"

„Na während du dich da draußen mit Malfoy amüsiert hast" sie lies keinen Zweifel daran, das sie das auch nicht für besonders gut hielt. „Hat uns Dumbledore gesagt das wir schon morgen nach Wales aufbrechen werden, um die anderen Schüler zu treffen!"

„Morgen schon? Warum denn so Früh?"

„Damit wir genug Zeit haben um uns vorzubereiten Harry, wir fahren schon in knapp zwei Wochen nach Australien!" mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein.

„Aber warum fahren wir denn so früh? Ich dachte das wir da so frühestens im Sommer hingehen…"

„Ach ja dann, wenn es in Australien schneit und das Wetter mies ist?" fragte Hermine schnippisch. Darauf konnte Harry nichts erwidern und küsste Ginny kurz auf die Nasenspitze. „Okay, du hast gewonnen Hermine ich geh jetzt mal schlafen damit ich vorbereitet bin für diese anderen Schüler. Nacht Ron. Nacht Hermine. Nacht Ginny."

Müde steig er die Stufen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch und lies seine überrumpelten Freunde hinter sich stehen.


	7. Wales

Ein neues Kapitel, und wahrscheinlich wieder das letzte für eine lange Zeit 

Ich arbeite zwar dran, aber ich habe zurzeit zu viel zu tun, als das ich mich auf die FF konzentrieren könnte.

Trotzdem, wünsche ich viel spaß beim lesen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Harry hatte nichts dagegen früh aufzustehen, doch er wusste das sein bester Freund damit einige Probleme hatte. Er lächelte als er sah wie sich Ron aus dem Bett quälte, dieser hatte sich scheinbar fest vorgenommen seinen besten Freund an diesem trübseligen Septembermorgen zu verabschieden. Wer wusste schon wann sie sich wieder sehen würden?

Und erst da wurde ihm bewusst dass er tatsächlich nicht wusste wann sie nach Hogwarts zurück kehren würden.

Er sah sich nochmals um und überprüfte ob er tatsächlich alles eingepackt hatte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl Hogwarts so schnell wieder zu verlassen, er war doch gerade erst angekommen. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Türe zum Badezimmer und Ron trat heraus, noch reichlich verknittert im Gesicht, doch mit deutlich wacheren Augen als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. „Na komm schon!" gähnte dieser, „Lass uns noch was essen gehen bevor ihr losgeht!" Harry lächelte, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Koffer und murmelte „Mobilcorpus" und der riesige Koffer erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte von Harry dirigiert hinter Ron die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Sie traten durch das Bild der fetten Dame und gingen schweigend nebeneinander her zur großen Halle.

Das Schloss lag noch in einem gespenstischen Schlaf, und es kam Harry sogar noch ruhiger vor, als bei einer ihrer Zahlreichen nächtlichen Exkursionen durch das Schloss, was aber auch an seinem Herzen liegen konnte, das Nachts vor Aufregung meist lauter Schlug. Er musste grinsen. Ron musterte ihn fragend: „Was gibt's da so zu grinsen?"

„Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, mit wem du jetzt wohl Nachts durch die Gänge streifen wirst um verbotene Sachen zu machen, ob ich dir meinen Tarnumhang dalassen sollte?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Den werde ich wohl nicht brauchen, da ich wohl nicht mehr Nachts durch die Korridore streifen werde, denn ohne dich, und deinen Hang verbotene Sachen anzuziehen, werde ich wohl keinen Grund mehr dazu haben, oder….?"

Ron blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und sah Harry entsetzt an. „Ähm Ron was ist los mit dir?" Harry machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, war seinem Freund erst gerade aufgegangen, dass er dich nächsten Woche und Monate ohne ihn und Hermine verbringen musste, nein das konnte nicht sein, was war es dann?

„Harry, du bist ja dann gar nicht da, und Ginny auch nicht, was sollen wir dann machen…?"

Harry wurde immer verwirrter: „Ey Ron ich versteh dich nicht. Es war doch klar das wir nicht da sein würden was ist denn da jetzt so schlimm dran…!" Er schlug sich auf die Stirn, wie hatte er das nur vergessen können. „Quidditch!" Ron nickte.

Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Was würde aus dem Quidditchpokal werden? Wie sollte seine Mannschaft spielen? Ohne ihn als Sucher. Und ohne Ginny, gab es nicht mal einen Ersatz Sucher.

In genau diesem Moment kam Ginny mit Hermine gut gelaunt um die Ecke gebogen, als sie deren entgleiste Gesichtszüge sah blieb sie stehen: „Was…?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Wir haben dieses Jahr keine Quidditch Mannschaft. Von der alten sind nur noch Katie und ich übrig, und ich bin ja nicht da…" Harry konnte kaum zu ende sprechen, da war Ginnys gewaltiger Schrankkoffer auch schon mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden gerummst. „Ach jetzt regt euch doch nicht so auf, das ist doch nur…" versuchte Hermine die drei andern zu beruhigen. Als ihr jedoch ein einstimmiges „Klappe Hermine!" entgegen scholl zog sie beleidigt in Richtung große Halle davon.

Langsam gingen die drei weiter, und überlegten fieberhaft was sie gegen dieses ernstzunehmende Problem tun könnten.

„Also" sagte Harry: „Die einzige die sicher in der Lage zu spielen ist, ist Katie. Wir sollten sie zum Kapitän machen." Ginny nickte zustimmend: „Ja, sie könnte zusammen vielleicht mit Dean, er fliegt nicht schlecht …" Sie lies den Satz unvollendet, da jeder von ihrem kurzen Intermezzo mit Dean Thomas wusste.

Harry sah Ron scharf an: „Ron du machst wieder den Hüter, das ist mal klar!" „Was ich?" fragte Ron entsetzt „Ja warum nicht, du kannst das, du hast immer den Hüter gemacht zu Hause und im letzen Jahr" bekräftigte nun auch Ginny. Ron sah ein dass er sich seinem Schicksal fügen musste.

Sie hatten die große Halle erreicht und setzten sich zu Hermine an den Tisch. „Also, dann ist alles klar" sagte Harry zu Ron: „Du nimmst nachher Katie und Dean zur Seite ihr besprecht das, es wird nicht all zu schwer sein Jäger und Treiber zu finden, der Sucher wird das Problem sein. Da Ginny als Ersatz Sucher auch nicht da ist, und wir letztes Jahr niemanden hatten der besser war als sie" Harry lächelte seine Freundin an „Aber ihr macht das schon. Vielleicht ist bei den neuen was dabei!"

Ron nickte ergeben, und machte sich eine Geistige Notiz, damit er ja nichts vergas.

Eine halbe Stunde später machten sich die 6 Schüler zusammen mit Professor Sprout, was Harry insgeheim sehr freute, auf den Weg nach Hogsmead.

Sie hatten sich in der Schule von Ron verabschiedet. Es war sehr traurig gewesen, Ginny hatte ihn fest umarmt, Hermine hatte ihn innig geküsst und eine kleine Träne vergossen und auch Harry hatte ihn gedrückt und noch ein paar letzte Quidditch Instruktionen in sein Ohr geflüstert.

Doch dann hatte sie Professor Sprout auch schon zum losgehen angehalten, und sie hatten sich auf den weg gemacht, aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen wie sich Susan von einer Traube Hufflepuffs löste und Luna von einer einzigen Ravenclaw verabschiedet wurde. Nur Draco war alleine gewesen.

Ein jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken nach und schon waren sie in Hogsmead am Bahnhof angelangt. Professor Sprout eilte an den kleinen Bahnhofsschalter und besorgte die Tickets, danach drängten sich die 6 Schüler mit ihrer Lehrerin durch die Menschenmenge am Bahnhof und stiegen in den Zug.

Harry lies sich gegenüber von Ginny auf dem zweiten Fensterplatz in ihrem Abteil nieder, doch das sich Malfoy neben ihn setzte nahm er kaum noch wahr, den schon wurde er von einer Gruppe Veelas gefangen genommen, die auf dem Bahnsteig entlang Flanierten. Nur durch das anrucken des Zuges wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Er sah sich verwirrt um, Ginny grinste, dann sank er in einen schönen Schlaf in denen einige langbeinige silberblonde Schönheiten vorkamen…

Gegen Mittag wurde er von einem Unverwechselbaren Essensgeruch geweckt. Und stellte fest dass er tierischen Hunger hatte. Die anderen im Abteil waren schon fröhlich dabei zu essen als er seine Augen öffnete. „Na auch wieder unter die lebenden zurückgekehrt?" fragte ihn seine Freundin und schob sich ein Stück Pastete in den Mund. „Sicher." Antwortete Harry und griff nach einem Sandwich. Malfoy schlief selig auf dem sitz neben ihm

Kurze Zeit später fuhren sie auch schon in dem Hauptbahnhof der Walisischen Insel Anglesey ein. Ein magisch vergrößertes Taxi brachte sie zu ihrem Aufenthaltsort für die nächsten zwei Wochen, einem ehemaligen Druidenkloster in den Bergen Angleseys.

Hermine linste hinter ihrer Tagespropheten Ausgabe hervor und informierte: „Für Muggel ist das Kloster schon seit Jahrhunderten Zerstört worden. Da den Druiden die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit zuviel wurde, haben sie ihr Kloster zum schein in Brand gesteckt. Natürlich ist das nicht wirklich gesehen, nur ein starker Illusionszauber. Da die Druiden nach diesem ‚Brand' niemals mehr zu sehen waren, ging man davon aus das sie mit verbrannt waren. Tatsächlich lebten sie immer noch in ihrem nun für Muggel unzugänglichen Kloster, und hielten Seminare für Zauberer und Hexen ab. Nach einiger Zeit verschwanden die Druiden jedoch, keiner weis wohin…Zu letzt hat sich dort eine Außenstelle der International-Magischen Universität niedergelassen. Sie ist dort bis heute, und unterstützt uns auch in unseren Vorbereitungen, da sie maßgeblich an den Vorbereitungen zu diesem Treffen beteiligt war." Sie sah sich Beifallheischen um. Ginny gähnte, Malfoy sah desinteressiert aus dem Fenster, nur Luna schien ihr begierig zugehört zu haben: „Ich habe gehört, das sich die Druiden in Stein verwandelt haben, und jetzt einen Magischen Zeitreisekreis bilden…"

„Pffft…." Machte Hermine, verdrehte die Augen, und sah Demonstrativ zur Seite.

Mit der nächsten Kurve umrundete das Taxi einen Hügel und das Kloster kam in Sicht. Ein flüchtiger Beobachter hätte das Kloster vielleicht wirklich nicht entdeckt. Denn es lag wunderschön eingebettet in den Hügeln des Walisischen Landes und hatte sich perfekt an die Umgebung angepasst. Die Sonne beschien das gesamte Areal und lies das saftige Grün der Wiesen aufleuchten. Den Mädchen entkamen staunende Geräusche. Als das Taxi vor dem Eingang anhielt, trat ein alter Zauberer aus dem Portal. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Spitzhut und war in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Silbernen Stab, dessen Ende sich wie eine Schnecke einrollte.

Der Mann schien eine unglaubliche Aura auszustrahlen, die jeden der sechs Jungen Zauberer erschaudern lies.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, wer ist das?" fragte Hermine flüsternd. Professor Sprout lächelte wissend. „Das ist einer der letzten nachfahren Merlins. Er ist Leiter der Internationalen magischen Bibliothek!"

„WOW!"

„So aber jetzt lasst uns Aussteigen, sonnst kommt er sich noch unbehaglich vor" zwinkerte Professor Sprout und schob Ginny vor sich aus dem Taxi und ging dann freudestrahlend auf den Zauberer zu.

„Cousin Melchior wie geht's es dir?"

„Man kann sich nicht beklagen, und dir?"

„Ach, ganz fabelhaft, aber sieh doch nur, das sind meine Schüler!"

Professor Sprout drehte sich zu ihnen um und winkte sie herbei. Rasch wurden sie von dem Zauberer begrüßt und ihn das Kloster gebracht. Sie wurden durch einen Kreisrunden Raum geführt, dessen Decke Kuppelförmig nach oben ging und oben durch ein Kreisrundes Loch Licht einließ. Die Sonnenstrahlen Reflektierten im Wasser des Brunnens der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, und malten wundersame Ornamente an die gewölbten Wände. Sie durchquerten den Eingangsbereich und betraten einen kleinen schmalen Tunnel, der sie zu ihren Schlafzimmern brachte. Die kleine Hexe die sie durch die Tunnel geführt hatte, blieb stehen und sah sie an: „Die anderen Gäste aus den andern Schulen werden erst heute Nacht eintreffen, daher haben sie im Moment noch freie Zimmerwahl." Sie lächelte Draco zu „Ich möchte die beiden Jungen Herren bitten, sich eines dieser Zimmer zu wählen" Sie deutete nach links „und die Damen eines der Zimmer zur rechten. In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen, ich werde sie abholen, es wäre gut wenn sie bis dahin ihre Koffer ausgepackt hätten. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt!" Sie lächelte sie noch einmal nett an und verschwand in einem der Tunnel. Harry blickte sich nach Draco um: „Welches der Zimmer…?" Doch dieser hatte schon seine Koffer gepackt und war auf die erste Tür zu geschritten ‚Das konnte ja heiter werden'.

Hermine warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und zog Ginny in das ihr nächstgelegene Zimmer. Harry ergab sich seinem Schicksal und folgte Draco ins Zimmer.

Das Zimmer war hübsch eingerichtet, es war in hellblau gehalten und hatte zwei Betten, an gegenüberliegenden Seiten, wie Harry zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckte. Und einen großen Arbeitstisch mit zwei sich gegenüberstehenden Stühlen. Eine kleine Tür neben dem Bett auf dem Draco gerade seinen Koffer auspackte führte wahrscheinlich ins Bad. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und wuchtete er seinen Koffer aufs Bett. Während er seinen Koffer ausräumte wunderte er sich was mit Draco heute los war, noch vor kurzem hatten sie sich nett unterhalten, und schon heute war er wieder unerträglich.

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verlief schweigend. Bald kam auch schon die Junge Hexe zurück, und brachte sie durch viele Tunnel und Gänge in einen riesigen Saal, in dem sie zu Abendessen sollten. Der ganze Saal war gefüllt mit Jungen Studentinnen und Studenten, Professoren und Dozenten. Die sechs wurden an einen der runden Tische geführt und setzten sich.

„Harry?" Hermine beugte sich um Draco herum zu ihm herüber und fragte „Könntest du mir Hedwig nachher ausleihen? Ich würde Ron gerne eine Eule schicken?!?"

„Ja klar, ist kein Problem, dann könnt ihr Hedwig einen für Ginnys Eltern auch gleich mitgeben, damit sie sich keine sorgen machen, oder Ginny?" Er sah zu seiner Freundin hinüber die heftig nickte „Jah, Mum wird wahrscheinlich eh schon wieder im Kreis laufen" Sie lachten alle…

Der nächste morgen kam früh, und für Harry ziemlich plötzlich und laut mit einem „RUMMS!" Er schreckte hoch, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen, Draco schlief friedlich in seinem Bett und Dracos Eule hatte ihren Kopf unter ihrem Flügel stecken.

„So ein Müll aber auch!" das kam doch von draußen, rasch stand Harry auf und ging zur Tür, vorsichtig trat er hinaus, vor der Tür standen ein Junge und ein Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter, und der Junge fluchte, und zwar so das es selbst Peeves Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, wenn er mal wieder seine 5 Minuten hatte. Als er Harry bemerkte hielt er überrascht inne, und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sein Knie.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Harry treudoof. Der Junge starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Das Mädchen ergriff die Initiative. „Darragh hat sich nur das Knie an meinem Koffer gestoßen, das ist alles." Sie sah ihn freundlich an. Könntest du uns vielleicht sagen wo sich die Mädchenschlafzimmer befinden, du weist schon, wegen diesem ‚Treffen'?" Harry lachte herzlich. „Ja klar, alle Räume die du hier rechts findest. Er sah den Jungen an, "die der Jungs sind die anderen, auf der linken Seite"

„Ach du gehörst auch zu dem Treffen? Von welcher Schule kommst du denn? Mein Name ist Caoimhe."

„Ich bin Harry, und wir kommen von Hogwarts."

„Es war nett dich kennen zu lernen, aber ich glaube wir sollten jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen. Wir sehen uns dann später. Los Darragh!"

Harry grinste die beiden erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Ron und Hermine.

Am Nächsten Morgen war von Darragh und Caoimhe nichts am Frühstückstisch zu entdecken. Doch als sie kurz danach zusammen mit Professor Sprout in ein kleines gemütliches Zimmer, mit einem großen runden Tisch in der Mitte geführt wurden, winkte ihm Caoimhe von einem der Stühle fröhlich zu.

„Hej, Caoimhe wo wart ihr denn beim Frühstück?" fragte er gut gelaunt, und zog seine Freundin hinter sich her und setzte sich neben sie. „Das ist meine Freundin Ginny"

„Freut mich, Ginny.

Wir haben mit unserem Professor gefrühstückt, wir hatten noch einiges zu besprechen!" Harry nickte verstehend und entdeckte einen kleinen Zauberer der sich angeregt mit Professor Sprout unterhielt.

Als sich die anderen gesetzt hatten ging die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf, und zwei weitere Schüler stürmten in den Raum, sie schienen reichlich außer Atem zu sein.

„Entschuldigen sie…." Brachte der eine keuchend heraus „Wir wurden aufgehalten, wir hoffen wir kommen nicht all zu spät?!?"

„Aber nein, genau richtig!" Harry sah rasch auf, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie der große Zauberer Melchior den Raum betreten hatte.

Die beiden lächelten erleichtert, und ließen sich auf die beiden noch freien Stühle sinken, Susan beeilte sich und goss jedem der beiden ein Glas Wasser ein. Die beiden lächelten sie dankbar an und leerten die Gläser in einem Zug.

„Gut da wir nun alle Vollzählig sind, würde ich gerne die einzelnen Teilnehmer bitten, sich kurz vor zustellen, mit ihrem Themenbereich, und der Schule von der sie kommen!" Melchior sah aufmerksam in die Runde, sein Blick blieb an Luna hängen: „Wenn sie vielleicht so freundlich wären zu beginnen?" Harry grinste Hermine quer über den Tisch zu und Luna Nickte. „Ich heiße Luna Lovegood, und vertrete den Teilbereich Kreativität" sie grinste unsicher in die Runde. „Ich komme aus Hogwarts, aus Ravenclaw." Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Ginny auffordernd an.

„Mein Name ist Ginerva Weasley…" „Ginny!" wurde sie von Hermine unterbrochen.

Sie lachte: „Okay dann eben Ginny ich bin für die Internationale Freundschaft verantwortlich und komme von Hogwarts, aus Gryffindor." Harry dauerte das ganze jetzt schon zu lange: „Harry Potter, Reaktionsvermögen, Hogwarts, Gryffindor." Der ganze Tisch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, Ginny piekste in scheinbar empört in die Seite. Darragh starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, Caoimhe stieß in unsanft in die Rippen, unwillkürlich musste er lächeln.

„Ich bin Caoimhe Ó Cinnéide und mache mich über die Geschichtlichen Hintergründe her! Sie grinste „Ich komme aus Nordirland, von den United magical scoils of Northern Ireland….ähm ich wohne im Westflügel unseres Gebäudes, aber ich glaube das hat nichts mit den 4 Häusern von Hogwarts gemein." Wieder lachten alle. Nun war Darragh an der Reihe. „Ich bin Darragh Uí Rathaille, oder einfach ‚Oh Reilley', ich bin von derselben Schule wie Caoimhe und ziemlich gut im Duellieren" Er grinste schief in Harrys Richtung und gab das Wort schnell weiter, an seine Nebensitzerin, Eine der Schüler die erst im letzten Moment aufgetaucht waren.

„Ich bin Sarah Blackwell und komme vom Sorcery Institute of Sussex, blauer Turm ich kümmere mich ums Geistige Geschick" Ich Nebenmann warf ihr einen scheinbar bösen Blick zu und stellte sich vor: „Marc Burton für die Kommunikation, ebenfalls Sorcery Institute of Sussex, aber grüner Turm!" er betonte das grün und streckte Sarah die Zunge heraus. Sarah bewarf ihn mit imaginären Vasen, und Marc lachte.

Nachdem sich auch noch Susan, Hermine und Draco vorgestellte hatten, fragte Harry interessiert: „Was hat es mit diesem Blauen und grünem Turm auf sich?"

Sarah und Marc sahen sich an. „Na bei uns sind die Schüler wie auch in Hogwarts eingeteilt, in der Türme, den Blauen den Grünen und den Gelben. Ich weiß nicht wie das bei euch ist, aber bei uns kann jeder Turm über das Jahr Punkte sammeln, in dem er irgendetwas gutes Tut, zum Beispiel den jüngeren Schülern in Zaubertränken hilft, Turniere veranstaltet oder ähnliches. Das letzte Turnier wurde vom blauen Turm organisiert, und der grüne hat Haushoch verloren….das können die stolzen Grünen aber nicht ertragen." Sie lachte „Aber eigentlich gibt es keine richtige Rivalität zwischen uns, wir tun nur so als ob" Harry nickte, und sah zu Draco hinüber, der scheinbar desinteressiert aus an die Wand hinter ihm starrte.

„Nachdem wir den formellen Teil erledigt haben, würde ich sagen das sie immer zu zweit zusammen gehen, und mit einem Lehrer ihre Fertigkeiten Trainieren." Melchior lächelte ihnen Freundlich zu. „Ich bitte die Herren Potter und Uí Rathaille mit Mr Smith zu gehen. Lovegood, Weasley und Burton gehen mit Mrs. Lightman

Granger, Bones und Ó Cinnéide mit Ms Callahan und Malfoy und Blackwell bleiben bei mir. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß."

Harry nicke Darragh zu, gemeinsam folgten sie Mr Smith durch die Gänge des Klosters, und hörten gespannt seinen Ausführungen über das geplante Trainings Programm zu.

„Ich werde ihnen beiden zunächst den Raum zeigen in dem sie die nächsten beiden Wochen trainieren werden. Hauptsächlich werden sie sich damit beschäftigen ihre beiden Kompetenzfelder zu verbessern und auszubauen. Das wären dann bei ihnen beiden…" er las etwas auf seiner Pergamentrolle nach „das Duellieren und die Kunst des schnellen Reaktionsvermögens. Sie werden sich zu Anfang gegenseitig duellieren, um herauszufinden wie gut sie beide sind, und wo ihre Schwächen liegen." Er wandte sich kurz nach Harry um ehe er weiter sprach: „Auch bei ihnen ist das Duellieren die beste Möglichkeit zu trainieren Mr Potter, da man bei dieser Disziplin schnell auf unerwartete Wendungen eingehen muss! Ist es nicht so Mr Uí Rathaille?" Darragh nickte hektisch. Er schien etwas eingeschüchtert zu sein, von dem was Mr Smith alles erzählte, aber Harry ging es da nicht anders. „Sie werden aber auch andere Aufgaben bekommen, die sie sich nach ihren Trainingseinheiten in ihren Zimmern erarbeiten können. Des Weiteren werden wir ihnen natürlich einen Plan zur Verfügung stellen, damit sie sich nicht in unserem Kloster verirren!

So da wären wir dann!" Mr Smith war vor einer kleinen unscheinbaren Tür stehengeblieben, zückte seinen Zauberstab, und winkte die beiden Jungen Zauberer durch die Tür in den Raum.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Coimhe ist ein Gälischer Name, und wird in etwa „Kee-va" ausgesprochen, ihr Nachname, ist die Ursprüngliche Form von „Oh Kennedy"

Hat es euch gefallen???

Mir nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin


End file.
